This invention relates to a lighting accessory which may be worn by an individual that allows the user to direct the position of the light beam in front of and above the user. Once the light is positioned, it can be operated hands-free.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,932, issued to Lehrer et al. in 1985, relates to a battery-powered lighting device with a removable face plate having a square, transparent area on the center of the face plate for transmitting light. The principal disadvantage of this device is that the light cannot be directed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,473, issued to Kirkley in 1983, relates to a battery operated safety light which may be worn by athletes having a position sensitive switch which is sensitive to movement and provides intermittent bursts of light which are visible to oncoming vehicular traffic. The principal disadvantage is that while it provides a safety signal for oncoming traffic, it does not provide illumination of objects for the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,007, issued to Gibstein et al. in 1982, relates to a battery operated utility light which may be fastened to an article of clothing having a clear plastic cover through which light is disbursed. The Gibstein et al. device does not allow the light source to be directed and the device relies on an external switch which may be inadvertently left on to drain the battery.